Mass Effect: UTF (Rewrite)
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Rewrite of my previous colab story. Major changes to a considerable amount of this universe. Also, the year difference i'm using the Warhammer 40k crossover excuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello readers and welcome to Mass Effect: UTF's rewrite.**

 **Trin: Main changes are a new Shepard, SSE is now TLR-...**

 **Ami: Space Nazi's that are an actual threat.**

 **Trin: UTF Military branches are only Planetary Army and Starfleet...and...what else?**

 **Sarah: Humanity isn't a bunch of jackasses to the Council races.**

 **Me: Right. There are a few more things, but you'll find those out in the story. This is still a collaboration by the way.**

 **TLR Soldier: What the? Where?**

 **Old Shepard (Ria): +Shoots TLR soldier in head three times+ On with the story.**

 **Rogue AIs**

 **M78Y234; Federation Service Vessel (FSV) Normandy (Prototype Heavy Frigate class ship), In route to Colony World Eden Prime, Imperium/UTF/Cyveron controlled:**

Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Shepard of the United Terra Federation Starfleet Advanced Combat Operators, or SACO Marines, stretched her arms before getting out of bed. She groggily looked around before spotting her teammates, both being passed out on their bunks still. Lizzy couldn't remember what exactly happened last night, the amount of alcohol her team had consumed as a victory celebration of their last mission made sure of that.

"Ow...headache. Stupid hangover." Lizzy said to herself. "Hey Raptor...you up?"

"Huh, what?" The Cyveron said.

He looked around before spotting Lizzy, who he instantly recognized as having a hangover. No longer being able to have them himself, Raptor was completely fine. He smiled before taking a deep breath.

"SUP LIZZY!?" He shouted.

"AHH!" The two woman, Lizzy and their other team member who had previously been asleep, in the room shouted from pain.

"Damnit Raptor! Ow!" Lizzy shouted before grabbing her head.

"Hey, i don't get them anymore. I wanna have a bit of fun." Raptor said as he stood up.

"Fuck you old man." Nyx Skulker, the other woman on the team and a Neron said.

"Old android. Man would mean i'm still organic, and that was...several hundred millennia ago."

"Whatever." Nyx said as she got up and got dressed.

"Anyone know what the next mission is though?" Raptor asked.

"I wouldn't remember right now anyways." Lizzy said before spotting a mess of black hair curled up next to her.

Lizzy smiled before grasping the shoulders below the hair and shaking the sleeping person. A soft groan told her that the small bundle under the blankets didn't want to get up. Lizzy laughed before reaching under the blankets and grabbing the sides of the bundle before tickling them.

"AH...HA HA HA!" The bundle, now clearly seen as a young girl of no more than 5, cried out in laughter. "MOMMY!"

Lizzy lifted up her adoptive daughter and hugged her closely. They pulled away so that the girl, Jaina 'Jay' Shepard, could look at her mother's dyed blue hair and electric blue eyes. Lizzy looked into her daughter's deep violet eyes. She laughed before grabbing Jay's hair where it turned silver at the ends. It was funny to Lizzy, whenever she'd cut it, half an hour later her daughter's hair would always have the ends, even though they had just been cut off, be silver again.

"So how did you sleep?" Lizzy asked her daughter.

"I slept great mommy. I had a dream that had you in it, but not Auntie Nyx or Uncle Raptor. Everything was different. But you still had me and were just like you always were." Jay said with a smile, revealing that one of her front teeth were missing.

Lizzy smiled at her daughter's energy. The young war orphan was found by Lizzy four years ago, when the girl had been 2. That's when it hit...today was Jay's birthday. She hoped the young Neron wasn't expecting a-...

"So...what'd you get me for my birthday?" Jay asked.

…-birthday present. While Lizzy kept up that smile the entire time, internally she was screaming and yelling at herself. She looked up at Nyx and Raptor, only to see that the two of them had already left, probably realizing what today was before herself.

"Uh...it's...a...surprise, yeah a surprise!" Lizzy said, please with her excuse.

This seemed to work as Jay switched from expectant to understanding, but still disappointed.

"But i want to know what it is at least, even if i can't get it now."

"Well, you'll see when i-..."

"[SACO Team Mockingjay, report to the mission briefing room.]" The intercom.

"...-get back from whatever mission this is.'

"Promise?" Jay asked.

Lizzy always felt uncomfortable with that part. As a SACO Marine, Lizzy knew that she could die at any moment, but her 8 year old daughter? Jay thought the 234 year old human SF soldier was invincible. Hell, Lizzy had heard Jay call her Supermom on several occasions.

"Yeah," Lizzy said with slight sadness. "I promise."

"And what happens when you break that promise?" Lizzy's doubts asked.

"That won't happen." Lizzy countered.

"How do you know?"

Lizzy kept the happy face up as her mind was filled with images of a crying Jay, having just been told that her mother wasn't coming home, that she had lost her family once more. This prompted Lizzy to hug her daughter once more before getting up, getting dressed, and leaving. She said goodbye to Jay as the door closed behind her. Lizzy then took a deep breath and cleared her head. She couldn't have any doubts going into any mission. She wouldn't break that promise.

"I'll always come back to her. Alive, even if i'm not whole." Lizzy thought to herself as she walked towards an elevator.

She stepped inside and saw another Starfleet soldier, a Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko. Lizzy nodded her head at the man who nodded back. Kaiden was one of the ships Biotic Starfleet Marines. In a different time, he would have been seen as a freak, in a different place he would've been suffering from migraines and other mental problems from an implant. Instead, he was humming to himself and tossing a orb of silver energy back and forth in his glowing silver hands.

"Somethin' on your mind Marine?" Lizzy asked.

"Just...why are we bothering with escorting the Council's pick up boy for the beacon, ma'am? We could easily just let them send their own ship." Kaiden said.

"What? You feeling paranoid? And relax LT."

"Not paranoid, just confused as to why we're going through so much trouble with this."

"The Normandy's a prototype Alenko, the only Heavy Frigate class ship that acts like a Prowler class."

"And i know that ma'am. But if they're scoping out what it can do, why not just ask. Only how it all works is secret."

"Meh, half the time i think the Council are idiots. There's a reason why us, the Imperium, and the Cyverons don't join them."

The elevator opened to reveal a large hallway with people walking around everywhere. Alenko got out, giving Shepard one last ma'am before leaving. The doors closed and the elevator continued down one more level before opening again. Lizzy stepped out and walked to the briefing room. She waited as the door opened and she walked in Lizzy stopped when she spotted the Turian.

Normally, she would've just kept going, probably even given the alien a friendly hello, but this one had a certain air about him. As if he could get away with whatever he wanted, and he knew it. Shepard instantly realized what this specific alien was. A Council SPECTRE.

"The bagman's a SPECTRE?" Shepard asked in surprise and slight shock.

"Ah Commander Shepard i was hoping to run into you." The Turian said.

"You were?" Lizzy replied.

"Yes, i wanted to speak to you, I'm Nihlus Kryik by the way. Do you know where we're heading?"

"To pick up a Prothean Beacon, that's all i know. Also, Elizabeth Shepard, but you already knew that."

"It's one of your more recent colonies. Eden Prime, if i'm remembering the name correctly."

"I heard it's beautiful there."

"Yes, but how safe is it?" The Turian asked.

Lizzy contemplated the question for a bit, having sensed no ill intent form the alien.

"I want to say it's as safe as Terra...but really, it's one of our most risky colonies."

"Right on not only the edge of the Terminus Systems, but also the edge of you TLR controlled systems."

"Precisely. Constant raids by Republic Shock Troopers and also Terminus Pirates. They're held off by the Imperium Militarum stationed there and by the Colonial Militia, but the actual military units stationed there are rotational. And the TLR raids have only happened when we've had Federation Planetary Army or Imperium Astartes close by."

"No Cyverons? I'm a little surprised. I thought those AIs were your allies."

"They are, and they aren't AIs."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"Cyverons were organics at one time. They were, and still are -even more so now, an extremely intelligent race. But even for all the knowledge they had, they couldn't protect against the simplest and basest of things."

"What happened?" Nihlus asked, curious about the race the Council was the most concerned about.

"Another ancient race went to war with them. Zeronians. Very smart, extremely violent and war like. They fought them to a bloody stalemate until the Zeronians made a species specific Chem-Bomb."

"What?" Nihlus asked in shock.

"Chemical Warfare. The Zeronians created a 'man' made disease that began to wipe out the Cyverons. The smartest among them saw this coming though and had already created a device that downloaded the consciousness of every soldier into the digital realm just before death."

"A small implant, impervious to everything. We all got them. And when the bombs started dropping, every civilian got them to." Raptor said as he walked in. "Young, old. Newborn, on their deathbed. Healthy, crippled. Everyone. The disease, which we called Dark Ember, killed everyone. There wasn't any immunes, because it constantly adapted to anything we threw at it. It looked like the embers from a fire, hence the name."

"How many did you save?"

"Our empire spanned the entire galaxy. As did the Zeronians. The difference was that they had been ready for war. It's what they were bred for. While we had finally reached true peace, they were always ready, and looking for, the next fight. But i'm not answering your question am i? To answer it, we saved as many as we could, 80% of our species actually. The remaining twenty were those who didn't get the implants in time or that didn't want it."

"Why wouldn't they accept it?"

"Because of the 'Undying Legions.'"

"The what?" Nihlus asked.

Raptor gestured to himself.

"The ones that had already become like me. Back then, it was looked down upon, even by those it happened to. Our species never wanted immortality, and the Undying were known for their brutality against the Zeronians. But if you knew you could never see your loved ones again, could never consider yourself organic again, wouldn't you allow yourself to become a machine?"

"Did they-..."

"Change? Yes. When Dark Ember hit, the Undying were able to see what it was doing to us. They no longer saw what had been done to them as a curse, but as the salvation of our species. They changed their bodies, the way they acted, their mission even. They became Immortal Guardians."

"A change in name as well." Nihlus noted.

"Yeah. They're still around now, but they're considered to be our species' best. Like The Federation's Onyx Guard, the Imperium's Saints, and SPECTREs like you."

"You want to be one of them?"

"All Cyveron soldiers do. They were the ones that were considered to be our saviors, to wear their colors and fight alongside them, there's no greater honor to us."

"I see. I thank you for explaining this...it might get rid of the Council's animosity towards you."

"I doubt it...but thanks anyways."

"Sup bitches!" Nyx shouted as she walked in.

Lizzy's eye twitched at the sight of the small figure tailing her friend. Nyx looked at her in confusion before turning around and jumping at the sight of Jay, who had followed her without the older Neron noticing at all.

"How the...what the...when did?" Nyx said quickly.

"When you left the bathroom. I got lonely and wanted to see mommy."

"Your daughter?" Nihlus asked Nyx, having noticed the young girl's light grey, almost white, angel wings.

"Empresses no. I doubt i'm mother material. She's Lizzy's kid."

Nihlus looked at the bluenette in shock. Lizzy's response was to smile, never being able to stay mad at Jay for long. Nyx on the other hand. As Jay flew into Lizzy's arms, the human glared at the older Neron. Nyx gulped at one of the few people that could instill fear in her. Nihlus shook his head.

The door opened once more, and Normandy's Captain, David Anderson, walked in. He saw Jay in Lizzy's arms, but noticed the young girl was already falling asleep. He sighed, knowing that when Shepard was in mother mode, you didn't do anything with her daughter that involved moving her away from the woman.

"Well, since Jay's asleep let's get to it." Anderson said quietly.

"So when will we be getting to Eden Prime?" Nihlus asked, also being quiet, sensing that if anyone disturbed the child's slumber, it would not end well for that person.

"In another few minutes. We aren't really in a hurry so why rush?" Shepard assumed as she softly stroked Jay's wings.

"[Captain. Incoming emergency transmission from...Eden...Prime...why do i feel like i just signed my death warrant?]" The Normandy's navigator, Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, said over the intercom loudly, causing jay to wake up and cry in her mother's arms...and everyone near the woman to back up slowly in fear from the death aura she was now putting off, emphasized by the woman's biotic aura flaring to life. "[...I just woke up Jay...didn't I?]"

"I'll be sure to make a good joke at your funeral Jeff." Nyx said as she popped her head out from behind Raptor.

"...I'll kill you later." Lizzy said as she calmed down and began putting Jay back to sleep, succeeding shortly after.

"Play it Joker, but quietly." Anderson said as Nyx walked over to Shepard while Raptor did his usual corner lean thing.

The group turned to the video screen to see a small squad of Planetary Army soldiers firing at unknown assailants. Lizzy watched as one soldier, a Planetary Army Ranger, ran up to the camera man and tackled him out of the way of what looked like a sniper's bullet.

"[Get down!]" The woman yelled loudly, though with the lowered volume it sounded like normal speaking. "[This is Staff Sergeant Ashley Williams of 212 Dog Squad, we are under heavy fire from unknown enemies and require immediate assistance!]"

"[My shields are down.]" Someone in the background shouted.

"[Medic!]" Came another voice.

"[What the hell is that?!]" A more prominent background voice shouted.

The Staff Sergeant and the cameraman looked up to see what looked like the tentacles of a giant metal squid heading towards the ground before they returned to the firefight, where the transmission cut out.

"Diana, rewind and hold at 54 seconds." Anderson ordered.

The ship's AI did as ordered and held there before her hologram appeared on the table in the middle of the room. Diana had two forms, one she used when around Jay which was the image of an ancient Greek maiden goddess. Her second form looked like an ancient Greek huntress goddess.

"[Looks like some sort of ship.] Diana said as a knife imbedded in the wall where the 'ship' was.

"That looks like a Zeronian transport." Raptor growled as he pulled his arm back. "If whoever attacked our guys has access to Zeronian weaponry, we need to get to them now."

"[We're the closest ship in range right now. It'll be a few minutes before anyone else gets the signal, and Cyverons will take longer to get here from needing to use Warp Gates.]" Diana said.

"...Is that an AI?" Nihlus asked.

"[Yes i am. Though i was created by scanning the brain of a deceased human, so i'm basically another person.]" Diana explained.

"I'm...not sure how i should be reacting right now." Nihlus.

"[And you're boring me. Ahhh...Jay's so cute when she sleeping.]" Diana suddenly said.

"...And you're an AI?"

"[I said you're boring me. I've stopped listening, so why haven't you stopped talking?]"

"Diana, focus." Lizzy said.

"[Right, sorry.]"

"And this is why you scan adults for this style of making AIs." Raptor whispered to Nihlus.

"[Warping now.]" Joker said over the intercom. "[I suggest Shepard's team and the SPECTRE get down to the hanger bay.]"

"I want Canonesses Yukari and Elizabeth deployed with them." Anderson ordered.

"[They're already there.]"

"Remember, your original mission was to secure that beacon. Get those soldiers safe then get to the beacon."

"Yukari's gonna be pissed if she doesn't get to go in a tank."

Nyx whispered the Lizzy as the human handed her daughter to Anderson. The Captain nodded as Shepard's team left the area and went to the hanger. Once they got there, the team armed and armored up. First putting on the armor underlayer, which resembled a grey muscle system, then put on the actual armor pieces; the body armor, shoulder guards, shin/knee guards, thigh guards, and boots.. The helmet came last as Lizzy put her somewhat medium length hair in a bun before putting on her helmet. The t shaped visor, digital wave camo coloring of the armor, and the blue stripe on the shoulders told everyone who she was: a SACO Marine. She turned to her team to see them in the exact same armor, all of them indiscernible from each other, save for the emblems they put on their armor.

Lizzy had a white angel with wings spread, hands reaching down towards a Grim Reaper below. Raptor's was a wolf skull with flamethrower and MG behind it and Cazador above with Silencioso below. Nyx had a cloaked specter with drawing katanas from back and Gosli above with Rapax below as her emblem. Each of the emblems was on their upper backs and on both shoulders.

When the group got to the hanger, they found two women standing there talking. Both were wearing Imperium Canoness class armor, though one's was pitch black with red robes while the other's was silver armor with blue robes. The two looked over and waved at the SACO Marines. One had black hair and green eyes while the other had red hair and green eyes. Yukari smiled at her friends, while Seras only smirked. The two Imperium soldiers were a part of the five squads aboard Normandy. The two Astartes waited for their friends to get to them before saying anything.

"Sup?" Yukari said, making the p pop.

"Hey, Yukari! Seras!" Lizzy called out to the two. "How you been?"

"Good. So, Captain wants us going groundside with you guys?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah.I think it'll be a fun Op." Nyx said.

"So...do I get a tank?" Yukari asked.

"We're trying to move fast, not destroy everything in sight." Nihlus said as he got into the hanger.

"Boo...who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question." Nihlus said with a laugh. "I'm Nihlus Kryik."

"Iwasawa Gaunt. So...what vehicle are we taking?"

"We'll be using an Imperium Fire Raptor to get down there." Nyx said as she ran over to said vehicle, a Neron Canoness variant sitting near them. "Specifically this one!"

Seras smirked and shook her head at the Nerons antics, knowing that the only differences were the colors and symbols used. The silver and blue coloring of the ship didn't change the weaponry, armor, shielding, or operating range, just saying who made it. Any variant was used by any member of the Imperium's two species.

"She expect us to need air superiority?" Lizzy questioned Nihlus, who instantly shrugged.

"I don't know what to expect down there, and Raptor seems worried about them having the weaponry of a dead species." Nihlus replied.

"Good point, best to be ready for anything." Lizzy said as the six soldiers climbed in, Yukari and Seras putting on their helmets as they did, each of them taking a different gunner seat.

"[Attention, the Normandy is jumping. I repeat the Normandy is Warp jumping.]" Joker said over the coms before the Normandy almost teleported to Eden Prime.

"[Hangar bay five opening.]" Diana said over the coms.

"[Fire Raptor 5-5, you're cleared for launch.]"

"[Understood, launching now.]" Nyx said from the pilot seat.

Lizzy turned her bubble turret to look forward as the ship flew out of the Hanger. The vehicle turned and flew alongside the 7km long ship before breaking off and heading down towards the planet. Lizzy took this time to relax and think back to her other missions...mainly Elysium, Akuze, and Torfan. One gave her a smile, the other filled her with regret and sadness, the last brought her depression.

On Elysium, she had held out against an entire Batarian army nearly on her own. She had been helped by a small squad of recently graduated soldiers. They had all been hailed as heroes for that. They had been given leave before being redeployed, Shepard being given command of the team. They went on many Ops together before one fateful mission...Akuze.

It was horrible. The moment they had landed, Shepard knew something was wrong. She had tried to order them back, but the rest of her team talked her out of it, getting her to believe that together none of them could ever die. They were wrong. Before long, Shepard's team was cut off from any hope of being evac-ed...or getting off planet at all. Then it got worse from there. She lost to soldiers in an ambush by TLR forces, another three taking out their base...and the last three killed by the Thresher Maw that ambushed them. The only other survivor changed after that, becoming more ruthless. Leading to the massacre of Torfan.

The two had been deployed to Torfan shortly after losing their team. Lizzy, still not over them, wasn't fit to lead and put the other survivor in charge. He had led to everyone being killed during the mission, but he didn't care. He slaughtered the Batarians on Torfan, relishing in spilling their blood. Once again, only he and Shepard were the survivors. She had confronted him after that.

" _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?" Elizabeth yelled at the man drenched in alien blood before her. "BECAUSE OF YOU, ONLY WE SURVIVED AGAIN!"_

" _..." The man said nothing._

" _YOU THINK YOU'VE AVENGED THEM!? YOU THINK YOU'VE MADE THEM PROUD!? YOU DEFILE THEIR MEMORY WITH THIS SHIT!"_

 _The man still said nothing._

" _ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? ANSWER ME!?" Lizzy yelled, tears streaming down her face._

" _I'm a monster…" The man said softly, having realized what he did._

After that, the man had become a drunk. He was honorably discharged because of his actions on Elysium. Lizzy hadn't seen or heard from him since that day, but the scars were still fresh.

"[Landing in thirty seconds.]" Nyx said.

Lizzy cleared her head and went back to watching the ground as the Fire Raptor landed.

"Nihlus, stay close. I don't want anyone to be on their own." Lizzy said.

"[I move faster on my own.]" Nihlus replied.

"It'll make me feel less worried. I have a bad feeling, please just trust me."

"[...Alright...fine. I'll trust you Shepard.]" Nihlus replied with a slight hesitation and sigh.

"Thank you Nihlus."

"[Okay people, we are landing now.]" Nyx said over the coms.

Lizzy unclipped herself from her seat and began making her way to the door. She pulled out her MAR5 assault rifle -which resembled an HK416, her RCS3 shotgun -which looked like a Remington 870, and her sidearm an HCP4 -which looked like an HK45 pistol. She spun the pistol in her hand a few times before sliding it into her holster. She walked to the back as Nyx dropped the door, allowing the SACO Marine to jump out.

"[Guardian, you read?]" Nyx called over coms, using Lizzy's callsign.

"Guardian here, ready to defend my charges." Lizzy replied.

"[Droppin' sacred gear to you.]"

Lizzy went wide eyed beneath her helmet. 'Sacred Gear' was the code phrase for Lizzy's specific set of Exo-Armor. Nyx's was Ghost Shell and Raptor's was Dino Hunter. Lizzy turned to watch as a large crate fell from the ship and landed in front of her. Lizzy's smile widened as she opened the crate to reveal the fully encompassing set of armor that looked like a small, very small, humanoid mech.

She climbed into the armor and sealed it behind her, turning her into a nine foot tall Angel of Death, this being punctuated by the armor's wing-like flight stabilizers. Right behind those were two large jet boosters that allowed the armor to fly. The armor, which in another time would have looked like a Starcraft Terran Marine in camo colors, had a twin linked minigun on one arm, and a mech variant riot shield on the other. Both arms still had hands though, as the weapon and shield were connected to the arms like removable attachments. On the left shoulder sat a railgun, and on the right sat a missile launcher. The armor's T-Visor depolarized to reveal part of Lizzy's smiling face.

"You good Guardian?" Raptor asked as he and the others got out of the Fire Raptor.

"Oh hell yeah." Lizzy said as the team nodded and started moving forward.

"Alright...let's get moving." Nihlus said as he stared at the Exo-Armor.

"Oh come one! Lizzy gets her Exo, but i don't get a tank?" Yukari complained.

"Not now...honestly i doubt we were even supposed to have Sacred Gear anyways." Lizzy said. "We just got lucky."

Yukari grumbled under her breath as the group readied their weapons. Yukari pulled out a Repeater Carbine -the short, blocky weapon resembling a WWII SMG, Seras pulled out a Heavy Range Repeater -the giant rifle, while still blocky, resembled an anti-tank cannon more than a sniper rifle. Nyx and Raptor also had three weapons, though Nyx said her energy katana counted making her weapon count four, like every SACO Marine. The weapon Nyx currently held was a PCU3, a weapon that resembled an HK MP7, and shrouded the magnetically accelerated bullets in a shell of plasma as they left the barrel. Raptor's was a Micro-Gatlin 24, the weapon looked like a normal assault rifle, only slightly larger with four rotating barrels and a grenade launcher attachment as standard. Nihlus...had a standard Mass Effect tech based Avalanche shotgun. Compared to the UTF's standard ballistic weaponry, ME tech weapons were just as good. But when you compared them to the laser weapons the Imperium used, their Repeaters, the Gauss weapons Cyverons used, which tore you apart molecule by molecule, and the plasma weaponry humans used, they were extremely subpar. Almost laughably so.

"You sure you don't want a PPS4?" Lizzy asked the Turian. "Plasma works better."

"I'll be fine with this. It may not be as high tech as your plasma weapons, but it gets the job done." Nihlus replied simply, with a shrug.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Yukari agreed.

"Alright then...let's move." Lizzy said as the team began making their way towards where the last transmission from the Rangers had come from.

"How do we know they're still-..." Yukari asked, getting interrupted by the report of UTF weapons from the distance. "...-alive?"

"Double time." Lizzy shouted. "Seras, air superiority!"

"Right, cause i totally didn't know to do that." The seron replied sarcastically.

The two women, one encased in armor, instantly shot into the air. Both flew high enough to see that the rest of the group would be passing through a small group of trees before reaching a clearing, where three Rangers, one heavily wounded, were firing at unknown drones...with several robots quickly moving to them to provide back up to the drones. Both flyers took aim with their weapons and began firing at the bots. Unfortunately, one of the managed to get a headshot on one of the uninjured Rangers. The man's shields seemed to break before he took the impact of the round. The man collapsed backwards dead as the wounded Ranger's arm fell limp. Quickly activating Gear's status tracker, she saw that the wounded man no longer had a heartbeat, and had joined his brother in death.

"Spectre, Cazador, get moving." Lizzy ordered to her team.

"[On it Guardian.]" The two replied simultaneously.

Sending off a few more bursts from her twin linked minigun before activating the suit's railgun. The weapon charged up as the TLM folded back, letting the armor's hand grab the grip in the middle of the anti-armor weapon's barrel. It charged up before firing a round so fast that the impact sounded before the sound of it firing went off...and leaving a streak that made it look like she was firing a beam weapon.

The explosion caused by the weapon's kinetic force killed the bots instantly. Several green flashes from behind a large boulder went off and the drones dropped out of the air. Seras and Lizzy flew down and landed in front of the Ranger, Lizzy making a soft thump as she landed.

"You alright soldier?" Lizzy asked, her armor showing that physically she was fine...but it didn't say how she was mentally.

"I...i just lost all of my squad." The Ranger, a woman from the sound of it said.

Lizzy saw that the armor's multitude of decals matched the Staff Sergeant from the video. Instantly Lizzy made the connection.

"Staff Sergeant Williams, correct?" Lizzy said as her team got to them.

"Yeah...that's me…" The NCO said as she slowly walked over to her fallen brothers.

She checked them for ammo and weapons before getting up...there would be time for a proper burial after, but that didn't concern the woman. She began digging small graves before a hand, and an extremely large one at that, stopped her.

"I know they deserve better, but we don't have the time right now...we'll come back for them...i promise." Lizzy said as the Staff Sergeant nodded, noticing the sadness in Lizzy's voice.

Instead of burying the bodies now, she marked where they would be buried by shoving their rifles into the dirt before placing their helmets on top. Ashley had also placed their dogtags there.

"We have time to bury them ma'am." Someone said from behind them.

Ashley turned to see the officer that had been in the armor now out of it, and talking to a Cyveron in UTF armor. Ashley blinked Cyverons were not something surprising, but a Cyveron wearing armor was. Afterall, their bodies were themselves armor...armor that shielded their immortal souls, in Ashley's opinion anyway.

When humanity had met the Serons and Nerons, and the Cyverons shortly after that, many religious beliefs had changed. Most religions with God, or his various forms, had disappeared, mostly because of the mass suicides. Luckily for everyone, the most devout of their faiths realized that if their lord had made humanity and Earth and the rest of the galaxy, would he not have created beings to help his chosen species? Or...that was one of the things that were created anyways. A new extremist group appeared from all of this, believing that the Fallen Angel Satan had created these other species as a way to mock God and to destroy his precious children. These groups created the TLR. That wasn't the only thing created though. Another religion appeared as well. Men and women had realized something, so many religions of old Earth had multiple gods and goddesses, and also had similar myths and legends. Their beliefs and discoveries led them to believe that all gods and goddesses were real, and that xenos were the creations of other divine beings.

This group led to the UTF's peaceful meetings with the Imperium and Cyverons. In fact, in Ashley's opinion anyways, had the Patronists not become a religion it was most likely the Cyverons, Imperium, and humanity wouldn't be buddy-buddy like they were.

"I wish we did, but if we wait any longer things could get worse here." Lizzy said.

"The squad we came here to rescue is all but lost, and the only survivor is with us. We go back to the original objective now." Nihlus said. "And that means we need to get their now, before the Geth."

"That's what those things are? So...who's commanding them?" Raptor asked.

"No one, they're rouge AIs. They drove the Quarians off Rannoch, and are one reason why the Council...distrusts AIs...especially your species."

"Not our fault we got stuck like this."

"Why are we arguing about this?" Yukari asked.

As Ashley watched, Nyx and Seras walked over to her, took the two grave markers and moved them to two noticeably, and recently, refilled holes.

"They deserve better, but we can come back for true burials later." Seras said.

"Agreed." Nyx said, her mood far more somber than usual.

"I...well...thank you." Ashley said.

"Well, that solves that." Nihlus said in an uncaring attitude, which resulted in Lizzy punching him in the gut.

The woman was nice to people, but hated those that didn't care about the fallen. And she felt no regret for doing that...until she realized that Turian culture might be different about that.

"Crap...I'm sorry Nihlus...it's just that-..." Lizzy tried to say.

"No, i deserved that. You humans do this in mid mission usually, but Turians always push that aside until the mission is over, then we mourn and bury." Nihlus explained.

"Still...i didn't have to punch you for it...could've just yelled."

"You're almost too nice." Nihlus said.

"I think it has to do with her being a mother." Nyx said. "Makes you so-OOF!"

Nyx's last comment was from Lizzy punching her.

"That one...I'm not sorry for." Lizzy said.

"...Never mind."

"We need to get moving...let's go. Make it quick Sergeant." Lizzy called as she climbed back into Sacred Gear.

Ashley said a quick goodbye to her dead team before running to catch up to the others.

"Nyx, fall back to the Raptor, provide air support." Lizzy ordered.

"Copy that." The Neron said before flying off.

"Alright...we separate into two teams...team one -Red- will be Cazador, Yukari, and Seras, you'll search for survivors...team two -Blue- will be me, Nihlus, and Williams, we're heading for the beacon." Lizzy said.

"Gotcha boss." Raptor said.

"Good, move out."

With that, the two teams went their separate ways. Lizzy had Ashley lead the way as the woman knew her way around, while she and Nihlus hung back, weapons at the ready. They rounded the corner of rocks nearby, only to instantly be fired upon.

"Holy shit, those are almost Repeater grade in damage!" Ashley shouted as she dove for cover.

"It's not almost, the just are!" Lizzy replied as she placed her shield in front of her, TLM on the side of the shield sending an uncountable amount of rounds towards the Geth.

"I don't really know about comparisons, i just know most Geth weaponry is stronger than other Mass Effect based weaponry since they use a small amount of plasma in their weapons." Nihlus explained.

"What? That's plasma?" Lizzy said in utter shock.

UTF plasma weapons fired rounds that burned as hot as the sun that would dissipate after hitting, and killing, the target, intended or otherwise, or after reaching a certain distance. They instantly overloaded shields and obliterated armor. Bright side, if you had a shield, that saved you from the first shot, but there was no stopping the second as the shield generator for armor usually became overloaded from a plasma round. The weapons were also semi-auto since the heat, if fired too quickly, would instantly start melting the gun. Of course, the emergency cooldown prevented that, but this left you open to enemy fire for 30 seconds, more than enough time for you to be gunned down.

"That is not plasma." Ashley said, Lizzy could almost see the smirk on the woman's face as she pulled out a Plasma Gun. "This is plasma."

Ashley lifted the bulky weapon, which resembled a larger and longer XM25 Grenade Launcher, to her shoulder and fired. A ball of green energy shot out of the end of the barrel towards the Geth. It impacted the boulder one Geth was hiding behind and exploded. When the flash of light disappeared, everything within the blast radius had been disintegrated by the heat, while small fires covered everything around the blast radius, showing why you never used a plasma gun at close range unless it was a Plasma Pulse Shotgun.

"BOOM! I LOVE THIS THING!" The Ranger shouted happily.

Lizzy drew fire away from the soldier by keeping the Geth occupied with her minigun when Ash allowed the plasma gun to cool. The multitude of bullets impacting around the Geth caused them to choose the keep their heads down...and be unable to see the plasma blasts that killed them. A few more shots from Ashley and the Geth in the area were destroyed...along with a fair amount of the ground and rocks around them.

"We...may have overdone it…" Nihlus said as he stared at the damage in shock.

Ash and Lizzy looked at each other for a second before turning back to Nihlus and saying the same thing. "Nah."

Nihlus just went slack jawed at the two, now laughing, human women. He couldn't believe the reaction they just had to the damage they created. He didn't understand them at all. So...he decided to ignore it and just follow them.

"I...forget it...never mind." Nihlus said with a sigh as the three went to where Ashley had said the beacon was.

They got to the small ruins only to find them empty. Ashley looked around, seeing a few dead militia here and there, but realized something.

"There were more people here...where are they?" Ashley asked.

"Numbers not match the bodies Sergeant?" Lizzy asked.

"No...there should be more if they died. And they wouldn't have gone anywhere with the beacon."

"Something doesn't add up." Nihlus said as Lizzy contacted Red team to see if they had seen anything similar.

Yukari held a hand to her mouth, or the part of her helmet over her mouth, as she looked at the impaled civilians that were slowly being turned into strange cybernetic/organic husks. When they had separated from Lizzy's group, Cazador had seen a group of Geth dragging prisoners, living prisoners, to somewhere. He ordered the team to follow and what they saw was the Geth forcing the prisoners onto some sort of tripod mounted pod thing. He wasn't sure what for until a giant spike shot out of it, stabbing straight through whoever was on it...but not killing them. Instead, they were forced to live through the entire conversion. The screams of agony told the group how painful the process was.

"What...the...fuck?" Seras said as she gripped her Heavy Range Repeater more tightly.

"Kill...every...last one OF THOSE DAMN THINGS!" Cazador shouted as he jumped down, pulling a Gauss Rifle off his back and firing several blasts towards the Geth.

"On it." Yukari said as she started firing her Repeater, the red beams soaring towards the Geth below them.

The robots only had time to look towards where the beams were coming from before they began dropping like flies. Seras' Range Repeater completely tore the Geth apart with each shot, while only a few well-placed shots from Yukari's Repeater Carbine were needed to bring them down. Cazador's Gauss Rifle on the other hand...left nothing of what it hit, as if erasing it from existence.

The weapon resembled a crossbow without the prongs...that fired beams of blue energy. Of course his was a standard Gauss Rifle, not modified for long or close range. The close range variant looked like a large revolver, the long range version looked like a sniper rifle, for obvious reasons. Each Gauss weapon also had a specific piece that spun.

Cazador ran forward and tackled a larger Geth. The android head-butted the robot before firing his Gauss Rifle into its chest. The bot instantly disintegrated from the blast, its molecules being tore apart by the weapon.

"Don't let a single one of the fething pieces of gak live!" Cazador shouted before charging another Geth.

Hearing the muffled report of a Gauss weapon in the distance told Lizzy something was wrong. Cazador tended to avoid using that unless necessary…or if someone really pissed him off. Lizzy didn't like the thought as they got to the space port…to find a Turian with a robotic arm standing there. Lizzy rubbed the top of her helmet, as she had decided to leave Sacred Gear in the Raptor since they didn't need it, in slight confusion at that.

"Who's that?" Lizzy asked, confused on why a Turian was on a Trinity Alliance; as the Council referred to the Imperium, UTF, and Cyverons; controlled planet.

"Saren Arterius…another SPECTRE." Nihlus said as they walked up to the Turian.

"What's he doing here?" Ashley asked.

"Not sure, I'm the only SPECTRE the Council sent…as far as I know."

"Well let's ask." Lizzy said as she walked onto the platform. "Hey, Saren Arterius?"

The Turian turned to see two human women and his fellow SPECTRE Nihlus walking up to him. He growled under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Nihlus asked.

"The Council thought you could use some help with this one." Saren said, stalling as his Geth got into position.

"Motion trackers got a lot of enemy movement heading our way." Ashley said.

"Defensive positions!" Shepard shouted as the two UTF soldiers took cover behind a crate to the groups left, while the two SPECTREs went to the one on the right.

They waited a few more seconds before the Geth started firing at them. Ashley, having switched back to her SMG, began firing bursts at the Geth. Lizzy joined her by firing bursts from her MAR5. The two continued shooting until the sound of a Carnifex firing was heard…quickly followed by a body hitting a metal platform. Both women ducked behind their cover and turned to see Saren running off and Nihlus on the ground, a gunshot wound in his head.

"SHIT!" Both shouted.

"Spectre this is Guardian, we need CASEVAC, my position. One Kyrik, Nihlus KIA from possible traitor. Moving to pursue." Lizzy said to Nyx.

"[Understood Guardian. Moving to your position now.]" Nyx replied.

"Go, I got you covered. Just cover me when I move." Ashley said as she continued firing.

"Got it." Lizzy replied as she sprinted towards the transport platform.

Once she was at the stairs leading to them, she turned to provide Ashley with cover, only to go wide eyed and duck as Nyx flew the Fire Raptor to them and began firing every weapon the ship had. Ash, luckily, had also ducked as the Neron destroyed everything the Geth were using as cover, along with the robots themselves, with multiple extended bursts. When the firing finally stopped, Lizzy poked her head out to see a destroyed area in front of her…which soon became even more destroyed as several missiles impacted it.

"GODS DAMNIT NYX!" Lizzy shouted as the Neron laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with her!?" Ashley also shouted.

"Doesn't matter, right now we need to catch up to Saren." Lizzy said.

"With just two of us?" Ashley asked.

"No time to wait for backup, and Nyx is dealing with Nihlus' body."

"…Guess I can't argue with that. Still don't like it though."

"We'll be fine…I think."

"That sounds promising."

Lizzy shrugged as the two ran to the platform. They got to it just in time to see Saren speed off on the furthest one. Lizzy cursed her luck before jumping onto a platform…and nearly being punched off of it by the Geth Destroyer that was there. Lizzy barely caught herself before pulling herself slightly up to see the Geth Destroyer standing above her. It was about to stomp on her head when a shotgun blast sent it flying over her and crashing to the ground below. Lizzy thanked Ash as the Ranger helped her up. The two nodded before ducking under a sniper shot. They turned and began firing their weapons at the other Geth on the platforms.

The two ducked into cover and continued to fire at the Geth forces. Lizzy took out the snipers as Ash killed any that got to close. The two continued this until they were able to move forward without getting shot. After a few more instances of combat, the pair reached the front tram. Ash watched their back as Lizzy activated the tram.

"Now what ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"We get to Seran. Find out why he's here and why he killed Nihlus." Lizzy said.

"I think that's a little obvious."

"Still doesn't hurt to make sure. There might be something we're missing."

"…Alright, you make a good point ma'am."

The Marine nodded before turning to see the tram slowing at a new platform…and several Geth that decided not to wait to start shooting at them. Lizzy's shields held under the combined fire only long enough to get to cover. She looked over at Ashley to see what looked like green lightning flickering around her armor, showing Lizzy that the Ranger was in the same boat as her. The two fired their weapons at the Geth blindly for several moments before Lizzy growled in annoyance.

The Marine then got up, surrounded by silver energy, and raised her hand towards the Geth. Suddenly, what looked like a ball of silver energy shot towards the machines before detonating. The Geth went flying, most falling to the ground far below, and a few were destroyed by the blast. Those that escaped both fates slowly got back up to see that they were no longer somewhere they could shoot the two humans from.

"Umm…ma'am…is that a bomb?" Ash asked as she looked at a large grey object.

"Nope…"

"Oh, goo-…"

"It's a nuke."

"…THAT'S STILL A BOMB!"

"Let's just shut 'em down and move on."

"HOW!"

"It's still a Mass Effect technology based weapon. Just hack the damn thing. It's easy, Jay even did…never mind."

"Who's Jay?"

Lizzy ignored the question as she hacked into the bomb's controls and disconnected it from its detonator. She then scanned the area and found three more nuclear signatures. She cursed under her breath as she and Ashley moved to the remaining bombs. They climbed the stairs to see a Geth Destroyer waiting for them. The two women looked at each other before pulling out their shotguns and firing. The Geth fell backwards and started to get back up when a red bolt hit it. Nyx then landed on top of it, energy blade stabbing into the machine's chest as she fired her Micro Repeater into its face several times.

"Thought you could use some backup." The Neron said as she sheathed her blade and pulled out a second Micro Repeater.

"Appreciated, but not needed." Lizzy said. "You can stay though. We got three nukes that need deactivating."

"I'll get one, Ranger gets another, and you get the last?"

"Right."

"On it, mark my target." Nyx said as a small marker appeared on her HUD.

"Marked. Ash, head to yours." Lizzy said.

"On it." The Ranger replied.

The three then went to their specific bombs and began working on deactivating them…or at least they did after clearing out the Geth. Luckily, for Ash and Nyx anyways, the Geth seemed focused on Lizzy and not them. Of course they still shot at those two, but the majority was firing at Lizzy. The Human Biotic used her abilities to create a shield around herself blocking the shots. Even if that broke, her shields still blocked any rounds that would otherwise hit her armor. Using this, she deactivated the nuke before engaging the Geth. She pulled out her shotgun and fired several times before ducking back behind cover. The rebounding shots took out most of the Geth instantly. The others were taken down when she fired a few more shots.

"[Done.]" Nyx and Ashley said over coms.

"Good. Get to my position." Lizzy ordered.

"[On it./Moving now.]" Nyx and Ashley replied.

Lizzy waited a couple more seconds before the two soldiers got to her. They nodded their heads and began moving towards the large cargo platforms near them. The Three got down there to see several cybernetic 'zombies' standing around. After a couple seconds the zombies noticed them and began the group. They fired back, killing each of the zombies before moving down and spotting the Beacon. They walked over to it and Ashley gave it a confused look beneath her helmet.

"It wasn't lighting up like that before." She said as Lizzy and Nyx began discussing what they would tell the Council since a SPECTRE died on their Op.

Ash moved closer to the Beacon before it emitted a blast of energy and an invisible force began dragging Ash towards it. Lizzy saw this and shoved Nyx out of the way to get to the Ranger. Lizzy grabbed her and started to pull back, but was unable to move the woman. Against her better judgement, Lizzy decided to instead of pulling both of them back she would ensure the Ranger's safety only. Lizzy managed to turn and throw Ashley out of the pull's range before it pulled her completely towards it.

"SHEPARD/LIZZY!" The other two cried as the Marine blacked out.

 _Death_

" _What is this?"_

 _Destruction_

" _Where am I?"_

 _Unending cycle_

" _Who are you?"_

 _Fear_

"… _What are you?"_

 _Pain_

" _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"_

" _We are the harbingers of-…"_

" _OF WHAT!?"_

" _You cannot stop us."_

" _AHH!"_

"AHH!" Lizzy cried out in pain as she shot upright.

The Marine looked around to see that she was in the Normandy's medical bay. The head medical officer looking at her in shock, and a groggy Jay yawning as she got up to see her mother.

" _What was that?"_ Lizzy thought to herself.

 **Me: Well that's all for chapter one.**

 **Sarah: Now for the Bios.**

 **Ami: Which are slightly altered of course.**

 **Trin: Or majorly altered in other cases.**

 _Mine:_

 _Name: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Shepard_

Rank: Lieutenant Commander

Race: Human (Female Biotic)

Class: Sentinel (Relies on Biotics and all classes of fire arms)

Look: Lightly tanned skin tone, electric blue eyes, dyed blue hair, tattoo of an Angel with light grey almost white wings and blue hair on back, and a large crescent scar on the left side of her face.

Weapons: All (loadout changes depending on mission)

Designation (codename) and affiliation: Guardian and UTF SACO Marines (eventually UTF Onyx Guard)

Armor: UTF Standard (ME3 Hahne-Kedar armor with Crysis NANO suit looking underlayer, and Rebreather helmet that has black T visor for Starfleet, black Y visor for Planetary Army, and blue slit visor for Onyx Guard) in digital wave camo with blue shoulder pads (SACO) or onyx black with dark blue secondary color.

 _DBD Turdukken X:_

 _Name: Nyx Skulker_

Codename: Spectre

Species: Neron

Gender: N/A (Nerons and Serons are all female)

Appearance: Heavily tanned Caucasian, black wings, long black hair, amber eyes. Outfit is black tights, black thigh high boots, black fingerless gloves that reach to mid bicep area, black skin-tight tank top and lower face mask.

Height: 5' 11"

Role: Stealth/Reconnaissance and CQC.

Rank: UTF, Space Marines Orbital Assault Insertion Commandos (OAIC), Captain

Weapons:

Primary-Dual UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Infiltration Uzis mark 3, PCIU3, (look like HK MP7s) with laser sights, recoil dampeners, energized bayonets, extended mags, and scopes.

Secondary-Dual Spec Ops Plasma Charge Combat Shotguns mark 3, PCCS3, (look like HK CAWS) with laser sights, scope, extended mag, recoil dampeners, and scanners.

Sidearm-N/A. Uses UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Sniper Rifle mark 3, PCSR3, (looks like HK SL8) with range scope, ballistics CPU, recoil dampener, extended mag, laser sight, and extended barrel.

Equipment: Cloaking and lock down energy shielding.

Personality: Prone to joking on missions and everywhere else. Prefers to scare her targets when hidden and flatten them when discovered. Very whimsical in nature but also protective of friends and allies.

Background: Grew up rich and pampered and threw it all away to become a soldier.

 _Name: Raptor_

Codename: Cazador

Species: Cyverons

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black with Desert tan covering chest back and sides, white on shoulders and armpits, desert camo on legs and feet. Flat top like structure on head. Black reflective visors over eyes. Looks similar to a body builder wearing a heavy tactical vest cargo pants combat boots and a muscle room.

Height: 8' 6"

Role: Stealth/Assassination and Area suppression.

Rank: UTF, Space Marines Orbital Assault Insertion Commandos (OAIC), Major

Weapons:

Primary-UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Mobile Turret mark 3, PCMT3, (looks like an HK 21) with scope, grenade launcher, extended mag, laser sight, and recoil dampener.

Secondary-UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Battle Rifle mark 3, PCBR3, (looks like HK G36) with scope, energized chainsaw bayonet, laser sight, recoil dampener, and extended mag.

Sidearm-UTF Spec Ops Plasma Charge Assault Pistol mark 3, PCAP3, (looks like a smaller HK 416 Pistol) with scope, energized bayonet, laser sight, recoil dampener, and extended mag.

Equipment: Flame thrower, and cloaking system

Personality: Prone to stand in a shadowy corner with arms crossed standing tall looking down upon the room. When hunting or tracking down an enemy or target he will howl towards the sky.

Background: Was on the security detail for Cyveron vessel during the Human/Imperium-Cyveron contact.

 _FPSLiverpool_

 _Name: Iwasawa Gaunt_

Codename: Yukari

Job: Special Operations, armoured warfare

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Armor and affiliation: Imperium Neron Canoness Standard (Warhammer 40k Order of the Blue Robe Sororitas armor) and Imperium Astartes Canoness.

Appearance: 6' 3, Think Black Widow, Marvel Comics version (not movieverse) wears light armour.

Weapons: Range Repeater and Repeater Carbine

Bio: Extremely Hyper active when given the prospect of new Tanks or ships to play with, giving her the codename Yukari. Otherwise is generally shy, when not on a mission, leading to concerns' that she is not mentally sable. Is in a relationship with a Seron. Uses Long Range precision weaponry when not commanding a tank. Has a photographic memory for armour weakness' and strengths.

 _Name: Seras Elizabeth_

Weapons: Heavy Range Repeater and Micro Gatlin Repeater

Race: Seron

Armor and affiliation: Imperium Seron Canoness Standard (Warhammer 40k Order of Our Martyred Lady Sororitas armor) Imperium Astartes Canoness.

Appearance: Black hair, black combat gear, green eyes, (Games Workshop Citadel paint scheme) Russ Grey demon wings and tail.

Bio: Rarely talks, and if something is said, it's mostly sarcastic.

 _Name: Davidian_ **(Otherwise known as Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Chapter)**

Race: Cyveron

Affiliation: Cyveron Government **(If you have an idea for the government's name let me hear it)** Cyveron Immortal Guardian.

Active role: Ambassador

Appearance: Human Shaped, with false skin, and false hair in a crew cut because, you don't want your ambassador scaring the hell out to the people you are trying to approach peacefully. Wears standard human body armor, for the 'authentic' look.

 **Me: Well that's all for now.**

 **Trin: This is still a colab by the way.**

 **Ami: You now Trey put that in the summary, right?**

 **Me: Nope. VR Commando ATA out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone, I'm back.**

 **Trin: So Trey realized something a while back, the UTF ship sizes, while fucking awesome-…**

 **Sierra: Are unwieldy, unnecessary, and mostly unusable anywhere except in space, and not in planetary orbit either.**

 **Trin: Not how I was gonna put it.**

 **Me: So, I decided to look up ME ship sizes, then Star Trek ship sizes and decided to take a few liberties from there.**

 **Ami: Citadel ships are smaller than their official sizes. The smallest starship size-…**

 **Sarah: The Normandy SR1 in the normal ME timeline.**

 **Ami: …-will be the Corvette class; set at around 50-99 meters long, with three decks. The bridge, or command deck; engineering; and cargo bay. The largest starship size-…**

 **Trin: Destiny Ascension. I still say it looks weird.**

 **Sierra: Who cares, will be the Dreadnought class. The length being between 500-600 meters long, having 12-15 decks; 4-5, depending on ship size, will be hangers.**

 **Me: I'll put a more detailed list at the end of the chapter; it also occurred to me that there's an inconsistency with Jay's age. She is six that will be fixed from now on. Also, I never gave an actual description of the Cyverons. Their main body structure is that of an Elite from Halo, but with a Turian's mouth structure, four arms (with the lower two being slightly shorter and slightly smaller), and four eyes (well…optics now). And yes, they are a head or two taller than most other races in the ME universe (which isn't saying much when almost every alien species is about the same height as the average human). That's it so, on with the story!**

 **Meeting the Council**

 **M78Y234; FSV Normandy (Med Bay), Orbit around Eden Prime:**

Lizzy groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. The lead medical officer on the Normandy, a Doctor Karin Chakwas, looked over at the Marine and jotted one more thing down on her data pad before walking over.

"Morning mom." Jay said groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning to you too." Lizzy said as she hugged her daughter.

"Pleasant dreams Commander?" Doctor Chakwas asked.

"…Jay, go find aunt Nyx." Lizzy said to her daughter.

Jay left the med bay to go find the older Neron like her mother asked. Once the door closed, Shepard turned back to Chakwas, face completely serious.

"No. Whatever was going through my head was a nightmare…but one that was broken…incomplete, like it was missing something." Lizzy said.

"Hmm…I'll report this to-…" Chakwas was interrupted by the door opening and Anderson walking in.

"Ah, Anderson."

"Doctor, how's our XO doing?" Anderson asked.

"Physically she's fine, not sure about mentally, but that's nothing new."

"Well that hurts my feelings doc." Lizzy said with a laugh.

"Well, we know her sense of humor is still intact." Anderson said. "Doctor, I need to speak to the Commander in private."

Chakwas nodded before leaving the two to speak. Once she was completely out of earshot, Anderson turned back to Shepard.

"Commander I'm not gonna lie. This looks pretty bad on the Federation."

"I know. I got the Beacon destroy and I got Nihlus killed." Shepard said as she clenched her fists.

"Neither of those were your fault Commander, but it will make it difficult to get the Council to see the truth. And because of the rule for Asari mind melds not being used as evidence, we can't use any memory scanners and it be taken seriously."

"Even though you can't alter them yourself."

"That's not the point Commander. One of their Spectres going rogue goes against their perfect little universe idea, they won't accept that unless we show them evidence that they can't deny."

"Well we still have to tell them about the Geth." Shepard said as she stretched.

"And that's something they can't deny. However they feel about everything else, they can't deny the threat the Geth pose." Anderson agreed. "We'll be heading to the Citadel soon, if you need to talk before then, I'll be in my cabin."

With that, Anderson turned and left the Med Bay. Shepard sighed before leaving it herself and heading to the bridge. She waited as the airlock cycled before stepping out, almost slamming headfirst into the Normandy's intel officer.

"Whoa, sorry Miranda." Lizzy said as she walked around Agent Lawson.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you." Miranda said.

"About the Beacon right? Come on, we'll talk on our way to the bridge." Shepard said as the raven haired woman nodded before following her.

"So, what exactly did you see? Anything you could make sense of?" Miranda asked as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Not really Miri."

"Two things, stop calling by my childhood nickname, and you're certain there wasn't anything you could understand?"

"All I could tell was that it had something to do with death…and a lot of it."

"…That's not really helpful."

"Which is why I didn't say anything." Shepard replied as the doors opened to reveal the bridge.

"Well now that business is out of the way-…"

"Please don't finish that phrase Liz."

"Fine…so how's Oreo?"

"Good, though I still question why you nicknamed her that."

"Well when you always call her Ori, I just had to finish the word for you. Plus she always wears black and white clothing so that helps."

The older, by four years, woman groaned as they walked towards the navigator's area. They watched as Joker put in the navigation point and let Diana do the rest, mainly because humans can't calculate the multitude of minor adjustments fast enough for a precise, and instantaneous, warp jump.

Doesn't help that a slow and, relatively, imprecise warp jump takes time and it switches from being a doorway to where you want to go do being a door way leading to a hallway in Hell with the door to where you want to get on the other side. Luckily the denizens of Hell can't traverse the door by themselves. Unfortunately, they can hijack ships traveling through the Warp, mutating their crew and bringing a small force into the normal galaxy. The Imperium is the one that mainly fight them, simply for the fact that they are unable to be mutated/corrupted by the denizens of Hell.

"Preparing for jump in three…two…one…jumping." Joker said with a smirk as a portal opened in front of the Normandy…only for the smirk to disappear as they went through and were able to see Warp Space for three seconds before returning to normal space, right in front of the Citadel.

"Diana, scan the Normandy now!" Lizzy shouted.

"On it…Cyber Demon in Hanger Bay Five, response teams deployed!" Diana said as alarms started blaring throughout the ship.

"Bright side, no one can be corrupted in Normal Space. Speaking of-…"

"No one was corrupted, thank the gods. But we aren't going anywhere till that CD is dealt with." Diana replied as her hologram appeared. "I screwed up and it almost cost us the Normandy…I'm no longer fit for service."

"Diana-…" Joker tried to say.

"She's right Jeff." Miranda replied. "AIs don't make mistakes in calculations. While she still has a long time in terms of life, she's no longer fit for military service."

"We don't have a replacement AI." Lizzy said.

"Overwatch can get one to us in a couple of hours, that isn't a problem."

Lizzy nodded before running towards the elevator. She instantly keyed the Armory and began her descent. When the elevator doors opened she saw multiple Marines and Army Soldiers gearing up quickly to deal with the CD.

Shepard joined them, getting her armor on quickly before grabbing a shotgun, assault rifle, and a rocket launcher. The group of soldiers then turned and got into multiple elevators before heading to Hanger Five. Diana assured them that the CD was contained in the hanger, but it was trying to get out. Something it would succeed in soon if they didn't get there.

"There's the Hanger." One Marine said, as everyone noticed the multitude of heavy dents in the door.

"Alright, weapons free people. Take that thing-…" A sergeant began.

He was interrupted by the door getting thrown towards them. Instantly bullets started flying towards the towering monstrosity that roared at them before charging. The giant fired its cannon at the group, most of which were able to dodge, but some were caught by the shot. As if they didn't have any shields, the soldiers were instantly killed. The rest continued firing on the demon, which didn't seem to be doing anything to it. Lizzy switched to her Launcher and shot three out of the box's four rockets before jumping out of the way of a few of the CD's own rockets.

One Marine, either brave, stupid, or both, charged the CD, his Lancer V's chain-bayonet buzzing angrily. He brought it down on the CD's leg, making it fall to its knees, as Shepard fired the forth rocket before reloading. The CD roared again as the Marine slowly cut through its leg.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Shepard shouted as the CD turned to the Marine.

"Just…a little…more." The Marine said just as the CD crushed him.

It tried to stand back up, only to fall again, completely unable to use the leg the Marine sawed through.

"IT'S WOUNDED, GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU"VE GOT!" Shepard shouted

The continuous fire from multiple heavy machine guns finally started to affect the giant as it began to show signs of pain. Another few moments of sustained fire, and more soldiers dying, and the CD finally died.

"…Losses?" Shepard asked.

"12 dead, 7 dying from fatal injuries, 4 critically wounded." An Army Sergeant said. "Could be worse, could've been a Spider Mastermind."

"Gods…I don't even want to think of it." Lizzy said before falling to her knees. "I'm gonna pass out now."

"I think most of us are…except for the Cyverons."

"They can't get tired anymore, they don't count."

"…You need help getting back to the bridge?"

"I'll be fine Sergeant." Lizzy said before getting up and heading towards the elevator. "Besides, we have stimulant shots for this reason."

"So be it."

With that, Lizzy entered the elevator and went back to the bridge. She decided to leave her armor on while she and her team met with the Council. She was also going to bring her weapons for the simple fact that not every alien species liked humans…and there were kill-on-sight orders for the majority of Batarians. Slavery was something the UTF and the TLR agreed on, meaning they completely abhorred it. The fact that the Citadel Council didn't do anything about it, even though they had made it 'illegal,' didn't help.

Lizzy sighed as Miranda nodded her head before following her. The two, Joker telling them good luck, then went towards the hanger with one of the primary shuttles. The group, which now included Sergeant Williams as well, got aboard the vehicle and waited for Captain Anderson. After a few minutes he got there and the shuttle launched towards the Presidium. The ride down was quiet…at least until a soft sneeze was heard from inside on of the large crates in the back. Williams and Shepard readied their assault rifles as Miranda surrounded herself in a biotic aura. Anderson, pistol in hand, walked over to the crate and threw off the top. Inside were a 6 year old, blue haired Neron and an 8 year old, raven haired human.

"Jay/Ori!" Lizzy and Miranda shouted at their daughters.

The two girls looked at each other before turning back to their respective mother and taking a deep breath.

"IT WAS ORI'S/JAY'S IDEA!" They both shouted before looking at each other. "WAS NOT! WAS TO!"

"…Is that really how we sounded when we were that age?" Lizzy asked her older sister.

"It usually was your idea though." Miranda replied.

"Yeah but…did we really sound like that?"

The daughters of Hannah Shepard sighed as they both grabbed the left arm of their respective daughter.

"You're both grounded." Miranda said as Lizzy nodded in agreement with her older sibling.

The two children grumbled as Williams was dumbstruck at what just happened and Anderson was sighing in annoyance. Williams looked at the Captain with a questioning expression, but received a wave as a response.

"Let's…let's get to the Presidium and get this over with." Anderson said as he walked over to the door.

A minute later and the group could feel the ship landing. The doors opened and the two children took off to stare in wonder at the sights of the Presidium. If the sounds of wonder were anything to go by, the two were having a great time. Jay especially, with her commenting that the Presidiums design had a smooth and somewhat natural feel to it compared to the Gothic designs of the Imperium or the hard angled, industrial designs of the Federation and Republic. Ori commented that it was similar to the Cyveron's style of structure, but with less glowing lines of blue energy everywhere and more dark silver as opposed to the light silver and onyx black with red energy lines of the Cyverons.

"…Well…mom was right when she said we'd understand her pain when we had our own daughters." Lizzy said.

"I still say she was talking about the actual birth…never going through that again." Miranda said.

"Sure, whatever you say sis."

The two quickly got a hold on their daughters before leading them towards where Anderson was heading, that being the main meeting area of the Council. Miranda agreed to stay back and watch the kids with Ashley. Lizzy nodded to her older sister before following Anderson up to where Udina, the ambassador for humanity, and the Council were waiting.

"[I fail to see the need for me to be at this hearing.]" Saren said from a holographic projector to Shepard's left.

"Because it's about you." Shepard said as she walked up.

"Shepard." Udina grumbled.

"[No, this hearing is about the Geth being on Eden Prime…and the beacon you destroyed.]"

"How did you know about any of that exactly? The mission was classified." Anderson said.

"[When Nihlus died all his data was sent to me, and frankly I'm not impressed with Commander Shepard's actions. She let Nihlus die and a Beacon get destroyed.]"

"I didn't let him die, you shot him in the head while we were taking cover from Geth fire, which was not hitting anywhere near you by the way." Shepard said.

"Commander, do shut up." Udina grumbled.

"[I was nowhere near Eden Prime during this; I couldn't have been there during Nihlus' death. And insinuating that I killed him is horrendous; Nihlus was a great SPECTRE and a friend.]"

"That just let you get close to him." Anderson shouted.

"[Captain Anderson, strange how whenever humanity makes false accusations at me you are at the forefront.]"

"That is irrelevant." Councilor Tevos said. "Ambassador, we have failed to find any relevant data linking Saren to the Geth."

"As such, this trial is no longer needed." Councilor Sparatus said.

"The Council finds SPECTRE Saren innocent of all charges." Councilor Valern said. "This meeting is adjourned."

"[I'm glad to see justice was done.]" Saren said as his hologram started to fade, not before Shepard managed to flip him off though.

"SHEPARD!" Udina yelled, while Anderson chuckled dryly at the attempt to lighten the mood.

"So now what?" Lizzy asked.

"You two screwed up everything. We could've gotten the Council to see the truth if you had acted like a civilized being, and if Anderson hadn't encouraged you!" Udina shouted.

It was at that moment that Jay decided to fly by, bumping into Udina as she did, with Ashley chasing after her.

"Get that disrespectful child under control!" Udina shouted as Shepard's eye twitched. "Honestly, some people need to learn to better discipline their child…is something wrong Commander?" Udina asked as he saw Shepard's face.

"Udina…whatever happens next just know that I feel no pity for you." Anderson said as he backed away from Shepard, who now had a twisted smile on her face as she popped her knuckles.

Before anything else could be said, Shepard grabbed Udina's shirt, pulled her fist back –lighting it with biotic energy as she did, and threw it with all her strength towards Udina. As her fist collided with the ambassador's face, she released his shirt. This sent Udina flying down the steps leading up to the meeting area, and gaining the attention of every bystander in the area. They then turned towards Shepard to see what every species recognized as an angry mother before going back to what they were doing, knowing better than to interfere with whatever she was doing, or destroying in this case. Shepard slowly walked down the steps and grabbed Udina by the shirt again before noticing he was unconscious. Shepard dropped him and started muttering under her breath.

"…Shepard…we still need to find evidence about Saren and the Geth." Anderson said, slight nervousness about approaching Shepard obvious.

"Right…anyone got any ideas?" Shepard asked as she, without any subtlety, kicked Udina's unconscious form.

"I saw a Turian arguing about getting more time to investigate Saren while watching the kids." Miranda said.

"Garrus Vakarian right?" Williams asked. "Jay flew by him early, he said something about wishing he could fly like that, but I didn't really pay much attention."

"Alright, we'll see what he has for us." Shepard said.

"The funny Turain said something about a clinic in the wards mom." Jay said as she landed beside her mother.

"Thanks honey." Shepard said before kneeling down and planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Soo…who's watching the kids?" Ashley said.

The two siblings looked at each other before gaining the same smile and turning towards Ashley, who began to nervously chuckle.

* * *

"So why did I need to replace Ash?" Raptor asked.

"She's babysitting" Shepard and Miranda replied.

* * *

"…How do I get myself into these messes?" Ashley asked as she ran through out the Presidium to keep up with the two girls, who seemed to be purposely making the older woman's life hell right now.

* * *

"May the gods have mercy on her, because those two monsters, no offence, will not." Raptor said.

"Some taken." Both women said as they flew towards the closest ward's clinic, owned by a Dr. Chloe Michel, in a civilian shuttle car.

Raptor, with his taller frame, had to duck even while sitting. Though that was mainly due to the fact that he couldn't adjust his seat to lean back and was forced to sit straight up, unlike the other two occupants.

"Alright…so what are we doing exactly?" Raptor asked.

"Trying to find a Garrus Vakarian. And here's our stop." Lizzy said as the shuttle landed and the team got out.

"Lizzy, clinic is right there." Miranda said.

Shepard nodded as they walked over to the door before entering the clinic. The moment they got inside, Shepard noticed several human mercenaries holding the doctor hostage. Raptor instantly had his pistol, a Judgement 5, in his hand.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me." He said in a perfect impersonation of Alex Murphy.

"The fuck?" One merc said.

Before anything else could be said, Garrus, who had been ducked behind cover, popped out and shot the merc holding the doctor hostage. The other mercs tried to fire only to be taken out by several three round bursts. Raptor spun his pistol a couple times before holstering it.

"Yeah, yeah, nice shooting Murphy." Shepard said as she walked over to the doctor. "You good doc?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Dr. Michel replied.

"Hey, hot shot, good job, but be a bit more careful in hostage situations next time." Shepard said to Garrus, though she didn't know that was him.

"Sure…sorry didn't catch your name." He asked.

"Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shepard. This is Agent Miranda Lawson and Ensign Raptor. Don't ask about his name, not all of them translate correctly." Lizzy said.

"Officer Garrus Vakarian."

"Vakarian? We were looking for you." Miranda said.

"We were led to believe you might have some information on Saren."

"Just a lead on where I can get information unfortunately. And someone that might be able to help us."

"Let's see about getting that help first then. Where to?" Raptor asked.

"C-Sec Academy, we're looking for an Urdnot Wrex-…"

"WREX!? That SOB is still alive!? I haven't seen him in years, wonder how he's doing?" Raptor suddenly said.

"Um…yeah…we'll be getting him…do I even want to know?" Garrus said.

"Not all the shit we did was legal…so no, you don't."

Lizzy sighed before looking over Garrus' armor. She had a feeling he was planning on sticking around at least until Saren was dealt with, possibly even longer. She then looked at his weapons. Both armor and weaponry would need to be upgraded if he planned on staying, something Shepard would see to herself. The Turian noticed her, somewhat disappointed, stare and gazed at her questioningly. She waved him off as the group left the clinic and went to C-Sec Academy. It was actually a lot closer than Shepard thought it was, so long as you didn't count the elevator ride.

Said elevator ride was what the team was currently dealing with. Lizzy was tapping her foot in impatience at how slow the damn thing was. Miri had her arms crossed and was drumming the fingers of her left hand on her right arm. Raptor was checking his weapons and Garrus was just standing off to the side. The elevator finally got to the Academy level and the group quickly got out. They walked down a hallway to see a Krogan arguing with multiple C-Sec officers.

"For the last time Wrex, stay away from Fisk." One officer said.

"And for the last time, I will kill him." Wrex replied.

"URDNOT WREX!" Raptor shouted.

"RAPTOR!" The Krogan replied just as loudly before the two walked up to each other and shook hands. "Didn't think I'd ever see your shinny ass again."

"Same here, only less shinny more scaly." The Cyveron laughed.

"Hey, I got a job that's payin' pretty well, wanna get some extra cash?"

"Not a mercenary anymore Wrex…but we are here for your help with that job."

" 'We?' " Wrex asked.

Only then did the Krogan turn to look at the rest of the team, with Shepard waving at the Krogan as he did. The Krogan looked somewhat surprised at them, seeming to not expect this. He then shrugged and nodded to Raptor.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go."

"…You plan on sticking around after all this?" Shepard asked.

"…Raptor?"

"Hell of a lot of awesome fights."

"I'm in."

"Miri…remind me to get the Krogan and Turian better armor and weaponry." Lizzy said.

"Right." The older sibling replied.

The now one member larger group began walking back towards the elevator…only for Lizzy to bump into a woman with greying black hair, a brown left and green right eye, and three scars running across her entire face…and she was wearing UTF Onyx Guard armor.

"Watch where you're going kid." The woman said.

"Yes ma'am…what's an Onyx Guard, especially a member of Onslaught, doing on the Citadel anyways?" Lizzy asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"…What's the significance of team Onslaught?" Garrus whispered to Miri.

"They're a suicide squad made up of the UTF's most notorious criminals minus about two of them that are actual soldiers…or at least one of them. The second one became a mercenary after a…let's say accident and leave it at that." The older Shepard said as Garrus turned to the scarred woman in shock, who glared back at the Turian.

"We'll just get out of your way then…Sergeant Smith." Lizzy said.

"Don't do me any favors." Adriana Smith said as she continued on her way.

Shepard's group then continued forward and got onto the elevator. They stood in silence for a bit before Lizzy asked about Wrex's target.

"I assume the target is Fisk…so what does he know about Saren?" Lizzy asked.

"Him, nothing, but the person Saren hired him to kill has evidence linking him to Eden prime." Wrex explained.

"Finally some good news." Raptor said.

"Alright…well no killing him…at least until after we find out where the person is…what species are they by the way, common to the Citadel or uncommon?" Miranda asked.

"Racist much sis?" Lizzy commented.

"I'm not trying to be racist, I'm just saying that some species, such as Krogan, like Wrex here, or Quarians aren't very common on the Citadel." Miranda explained.

"She's right, racist as it sounds." Raptor said as Garrus nodded.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Miri sighed.

"Doubt it. But, yeah, it's a Quarian." Wrex said.

"So if Fisk doesn't tell us we should be able to find her relatively easily." Garrus said.

"Alright…now then-…oh we're here." Lizzy said as the elevator doors opened and the team walked out. "Lead the way Wrex."  
The red armored Krogan nodded before leading them towards a darker area of the Wards. Shepard looked around and was about to comment on the fact that the place almost looked like the cliché ambush spot when several ME rounds impacted her shields. She pulled out her rifle as Garrus and Wrex dove for cover.

"Targets sighted!" Lizzy shouted as she, Raptor –who pulled his pistol back out, and Miri –who pulled out an SMG- started firing. The would-be assassins, mercenaries in black and red armor, were a mixture of Human and Turian. The armor they wore didn't help against the larger rounds from the human weaponry. The fact that they traveled at the same speed as the ME rounds didn't hurt though. The shields of the mercs quickly broke before the rounds started punching through their armor. Splatters of blood impacted the wall behind the mercs as their corpses started to drop.

"Well…I think it's safe to assume they're expecting us." Miranda said.

"Oh yeah," Lizzy said as they pulled their weapons back out and moved towards the club.

Lizzy went first, priming a grenade in one hand while holding up her rifle in the other. She looked over at Raptor, who flashed her a thumbs-up, before nodding and tossing the grenade. Five seconds after a dull thud and the grenade went off. The team then ran in, weapons up as the mercs that got out of the way got up from behind what they had used for cover.

"Kill them no-AH!" One merc shouted as Wrex shot him in the knee before shooting him in the head.

"Well that was brutal." Lizzy said as she grabbed another merc, slammed his head into the bar, and stabbed him with her kukri knife.

"Incoming!" Garrus shouted as he caught and tossed back a grenade thrown by one of the mercs.

The grenade managed to take out the rest of the mercs, allowing the team to move forward. They moved towards the back, only to find two workers standing there. It was obvious that they had no idea what they were doing, and that fighting wasn't in their contract.

"Door's right there, don't let it hit you on the way out." Lizzy said as she walked past the two workers. "Or you can try what the mercs tried and last even less time than they did."

"Yeah…this isn't what we signed up for." One worker said as the two left.

"Should've just killed them." Wrex said.

"And waist the ammo? Nope." Lizzy said.

"Good point."

"Time to have a talk with Mr. Fisk." Miranda said.

The team moved towards the door leading to Fisk's office as Lizzy prepared an EMP grenade. The door opened and Lizzy tossed the grenade before walking into the room. A burst of static from the comms signaled that the grenade had gone off, allowing the team to rush in.

"Wait, don't shoot! I'm surrendering." Fisk said as he stepped out from behind a table, his Citadel Alliance made weapons no longer functional, while the Federation weapons still did, since the bullets still used propellants to launch them before their magnetically accelerated in the weapon's barrel.

"Where's the Quarian?" Lizzy asked as she held her weapon in one hand, using the other to tell Wrex to wait. "Tell us and I won't hurt or kill you."

"She's not far, I sent her to meet with a couple of Saren's mercs."

"Where? I won't ask again."

"Alleyway across the walkway."

"Thank you for your cooperation. Wrex." Lizzy said as the Krogan smiled menacingly at Fisk.

"You said you wouldn't kill me!" Fisk shouted as he backed up.

"True, but I never said anything about Wrex." Lizzy said as she handed him her shotgun.

Wrex then used it to eviscerate Fisk's head before handing it back to Lizzy.

"Reliable, powerful, durable…I want one." Wrex said as Lizzy put the weapon back where she had it originally.

"Later, right now we have a Quarian to save." Lizzy said as she led the team to the alley.

 **Me: Well there's that.**

 **Trin: I still think you should've left the ships as they were.**

 **Sierra: Most of them wouldn't be able to go near planets at the size that they were. Now they can.**

 **Trin: Fine.**

 **Sarah: Anyways, here's the size comparison.**

 **Ami: Federation ships are still larger along with having more types, and crew decks include med-bays.**

Corvette:

Citadel Alliance- 50-99 meters, 3 decks (command, engineering, crew)

UTF/TLR, Conglomerate (Cyverons), Imperium- 100-199 meters, 4-5 decks (command, engineering, crew, hanger/cargo)

Frigate:

CA: 100-199, 5-6 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger)

UTF/TLR, C, I- 300-399, 7-9 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger)

Cruiser:

CA- 200-350, 8-10 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger, research and development)

UTF/FLR, C, I- 400-499, 11-12 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger, R/D and medical, training)

Carrier:

CA- 400-499, 10-12 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger, R/D, training, fighter repair/launch bay)

UTF/TLR, C, I- 1000-1500, 22-24 (command, engineering, cargo, hanger, fighter repair, fighter launch, medical, R/D, training, observation, reconnaissance/intelligence, environmental, escort repair, escort launch)

Dreadnought:

CA- 500-600, 12-15 (command, engineering, crew, observation/reconnaissance, cargo, hanger, fighter repair/launch bay, R/D, training, primary weapon)

UTF/FLR, C, I- 1000-1500, 22-24 (command, engineering, cargo, hanger, fighter repair, fighter launch, medical, R/D, training, observation, reconnaissance/intelligence, environmental, escort repair, escort launch, primary weapon)

 **Me: And here are the starship classes that the CA doesn't have.**

Escort: 50-99, 3 (command, engineering, crew or cargo)

Light Frigate: 200-299, 6-7 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger)

Heavy Cruiser: 500-599, 12-14 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger, R/D and medical, training)

Destroyer: 600-699, 14-16 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger, R/D, medical, training, observation)

Assault Destroyer: 700-799, 16-18 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger, R/D, medical, training, observation, environmental)

Hospital Ship: 800-899, 18-20 (command, engineering, crew, cargo/hanger, R/D, medical-multiple, environmental)

Repair Ship: 900-999, 20-22 (command, engineering, crew, cargo, hanger, R/D, medical, fighter repair, escort repair)

Super Carrier: 1500-2000, 30-35 (command, engineering, cargo, hanger, fighter repair, fighter launch, medical, R/D, training, observation, reconnaissance/intelligence, environmental, escort repair, escort launch)

Super Dreadnought: 2000+, 35-45 (command, engineering, cargo, hanger, fighter repair, fighter launch, medical, R/D, training, observation, reconnaissance/intelligence, environmental, escort repair, escort launch, primary weapon-multiple)

 **Me: And that's all the ships. Carriers can have smaller ships attach to the outer hull for increased combat capability. Destroyer and Dreadnought class ships, including their larger Assault and Super class, mainly get their large size from their armored hull and larger amount of weaponry.**

 **Sierra: That should be everything for now.**

 **Me: One more thing, size alone doesn't say what the ship's class is in this story, what it is designed and built for, what it does, and what characteristics it has say what the class is. That's all for now, VR Commando ATA signing off.**


End file.
